What We Meant to Each Other
by Lioness002
Summary: What did Kevin and Gwen really mean to each other? Why did Kevin spare her in the episode "Enemy of My Enemy"? "Kevin had said he had loved me, but to what level? More so or less than his prized Camaro? More than just another girlfriend?" Review Please!


**Hey, I came up with new story after seeing the newest episode of Ultimate Alien. One of Kevin's comments struck me and gave me this idea. Let me know how I do please, it's kinda random. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

Kevin, how would I describe Kevin? That was a hard question to answer. Kevin has never been a bad or evil person, just confused and misunderstood. He had been trustworthy, kind, loyal, and a hero. He had been a good friend and boyfriend as well. We had shared almost everything with each other, everything except for his past. Now, Kevin had been lost, he had saved us all, but forgot to save himself. Now I was going against everything I had ever told him, promised him. I told him I would never let him go, always believe in him, always be there for him, never hurt him. Everything had changed so drastically so fast. I had loved him, and he had loved me back, but what did I really mean to him?

We had fought about silly and idle things before, but now was different, this wasn't a fight that could be mended by a kiss or a few words, to fix this fight would take more than what I knew to do. I had thought I was important to him, but his last comment to me before he left the Plumber's Training facility, shattered me to the core.

"The only reason you're alive, is because of what you _used_ to mean to me." Kevin had hissed pulling his Diamondhead arm away from my face. I felt icy cold tears slipping down my cheeks as my heart shattered once again for the man who had stolen it. My true love was nowhere to be seen, he had abandoned me for good? At one time I had been his everything, he had said I was the reason he even hung out and put up with with Ben, the reason he changed for the better, the reason he had done so much good. But had he even meant a word of it? Most would say no, but I still believe he had told me the truth, that he had cared deeply about me. He had left me again, left me alone and suffering, desperately wanting my true Kevin back, not this imposter going by his name, that wasn't my Kevin. My Kevin was somewhere deep down inside, locked away by all of the insanity and raw power.

Kevin had said _used_, did that mean his feeling were all gone? That he had rejected all of the good in his life, all of his past that had actually been pleasant? Was Kevin destined to make himself miserable? How could he have thrown away all of those times of real connection? Of feeling like you were part of a small family. Ben, Kevin, and I, were a family, or at least had been.

"Gwen." Ben said walking up snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Ben standing behind me. I blinked slowly and looked at him with a dull and dead look in my emerald eyes. I was in no mood for any type of cheerfulness, especially from Ben.

"Hmm?" I mumbled still in deep thought about Kevin. Ben gave me a sad and grave look and placed a hand on my shoulder, he did it as a sign of comfort but he didn't understand the pain I was feeling.

"Its time to go, the stations been mostly fixed, the Rustbucket is fixed, and Argit is in jail. We aren't needed here anymore." I nodded blankly and headed for the Rustbucket to prepare myself for the journey back home. Kevin had wanted to kill Argit, Ben, and even me. Was he so dangerous that he really needed to be taken down? No. He was sick and it my job to cure him. He had told me once that no one understood him, but I did. I understood him more than I think he even understood himself. I saw something in him that no one else saw, even him. He had said I was his rock, his foundation of life. Without me he would have come crashing down. He had. But this was a two way street, the same applied to me. Kevin, was my everything.

I sat patiently while I waited for Ben, he slowly trudged into the ship and sat down heavily on the chair and let out a long sigh. "Ready?" He finally asked pressing a few buttons and turning the ships thrusters on.

"Yeah." I whispered staring out of the window in the ship. Somewhere out there, Kevin was alone and confused and just knowing that, killed me. I blinked away tears and stared at the floor of the ship. "How could he have said that to me?" I thought sadly. "Was our relationship over? Had he regressed so far back that I meant absolutely nothing to him?" I felt the ships thrusters light and propel us up toward the sky. I looked toward Ben who was in the drivers seat, he didn't move a muscle as he stared blankly out into the empty space ahead of us.

"Gwen." Ben finally said putting the ship into auto pilot so it would take us back to Earth and turning to me. I turned to look at Ben with glazed and dull eyes.

"What?" I asked quietly not really wanting to pay attention to what Ben had to say to me. It would probably be something about taking Kevin down or how I was overacting and I should just give up on Kevin. Ben looked at me sadly and ran a hand through his hair shakily.

"You saw what Kevin did tonight, he wasn't giving up. He was going to kill Argit. Kevin's known Argit forever, we haven't, we need to face the fact that he won't hesitate to kill either of us." Ben said harshly. He didn't know how wrong he was. I nodded at him just to make him believe I understood, I really didn't. I took a shaky breath and told Ben what he wanted to hear.

"I know, Kevin would kill us and he needs to be stopped." I said calmly. I hated myself for saying it, I knew it was a lie, but Ben didn't. I held back the tears of betrayal and the acid bile that burned the back of my throat at the thought of even trying to hurt Kevin. Ben nodded to me, happy with my answer, and then turned back to steering the ship. What Ben said was wrong, Kevin would hesitate to kill us, he had proved that tonight with me. Kevin could have easily ended my life, but somewhere deep in his subconscious, he knew we were truly his friends and that we really cared about each other.

The real question to me was, what had I really truly meant to Kevin? He had said he had loved me, but to what level? More so or less than his prized Camaro? More than just another girlfriend? There were so many questions, and yet, I felt like I knew the answers. Kevin and I had had a different kind of bond, more than just emotionally or in the title of 'going out together', but it felt like we had a soul connection. From the get go, something inside both of us felt the longing to be together. And yet, was that enough?

"Gwen." Ben said jarring me from my thoughts again.

"Yeah Ben." I said turning to look at him again slightly annoyed.

"We're back home." I nodded and unbuckled from my seat and pressed the door release button. "Wait." Ben said stopping me in my tracks. "Sit down please." He said pointing me back toward my seat. I let out a sigh of annoyance and plopped back down. Ben eyed me quizzically and ran a hand through his mess of hair. "What happened while I was gone?" He finally asked me after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently while watching Ben's reaction. Ben frowned and let out a loud sigh.

"I know something happened, you're all spaced all of a sudden, and when I came back through the air lock your eyes were red." He said sternly to me as if I was a child that had been caught stealing candy from the pantry. I downcast my eyes and looked at the floor. "What happened." He pried.

"A fight." I finally snapped.

"What did you think would happen, Gwen? He'd go outside and help me inside and then apologize to us for going insane because he absorbed my Ultimatrix." Ben mocked. My eyes burned with fire and a pure red hot furiery, that had been the last straw.

"You are an absolute jerk! How could you say that to me?" I challenged. "Why are you pushing this? Do you not care at all that I'm in pain? You don't even seem to care remotely." I yelled standing up and getting in Bens face. I glared venomously at Ben before wiping my hand across his face. Ben stayed in shocked silence as he brought his hand up to his bruising cheek.

"You...slapped me." He whispered in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I do to ass holes." I hissed. "And you can believe whatever you want; that Kevin's insane, and that he can't be saved, and he would kill us without a second thought. I'd tell you, you were wrong."

"He would kill us!" Ben yelled.

"You're wrong." I defended.

"Gwen, you are blinded by your feelings for Kevin."

"And you aren't? Face it, you are being a hypocrite, you miss him just as much as I do." Ben angrily started pacing about the hull of the ship as he continued to yell at me.

"Yes I miss him, he was friend. And now he's my enemy. Gwen, don't think for a second he won't kill you, because he will."

"He won't." I said clearly and confidently toward Ben.

"How do you know!" Ben exclaimed in agitation. "The Kevin we knew is gone, and probably won't ever come back. He's a killer now."

"No, he's not. You say he wouldn't think twice before killing us, but you are wrong. You want to know why I was crying? Tonight, when you were gone, I tried to get through to him, it didn't work. I was down and Kevin was about to strike the final the blow, the blow that would have ended my life." I took a deep breath and continued. "I was crying because of Kevin, not for me or my life, but because the man I loved had been taken away from me and plunged into a world of darkness. The tears had been streaming down my face as I watched him pull his arm back for the death blow, I had tensed my muscles in anticipation, but it never came."

"Why?" Ben asked skeptically. He didn't believe anything I was saying it seemed.

"Because he stopped." I whispered. "He stopped because of what I had meant to him. You say he can't be saved, but I know he can. Somewhere deep inside, he had a moment of control and he decided to spare me, to let me live to fight another day. Not to fight against him, but for him. I will give everything I have to him, and I won't rest until the day he is safely home and back in my arms."

"And what if you don't succeeded?" Ben asked softly.

"Then I'll die trying." Silence. Ben had been struck mute, there was no clever comeback, no reason to why we had to hurt Kevin. Ben's eyes were wide in shock like he just now realized how much Kevin really meant to me.

"Gwen..." Ben finally managed to choke out in a horse voice. "Is that all true? He spared you?" I nodded slowly.

"I know he can be saved, and I have to do everything in my power to help him." I paused and gave Ben a sad smile. "Both of us." Ben gave me a small smile back and sighed.

"You two mean more to each other than you let on, don't you?"

"Yeah," I murmured leaving the ship and Ben behind me, "we do."

**...**

**There you go. Show me the love and review, please! Till next time! :)**

–**Lioness002**

**P.S. Yay for the final this Friday! Should be awesome, the commercial looks epic. My BFF and I are having a party with each other and playing X-Box and then seeing the final together after school. I feel bad for my parents, they are going to have to put up with a lot of loud yelling, screaming, and Gwevin fangirl squeals. LONG LIVE GWEVIN! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
